Finally Together
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Post 7.20. Natalia comes over to Ryan's house after Horatio had told Natalia the truth, and when things get a bit out of control, how will Nat react? M for smut. 5 shot, based of multiple episodes


**Blame it on the Beth. o.O AND ON THE INIKO. o_o**

**R/N smut, inside out. **

* * *

Natalia drove up to Ryan's house a sighed. Ryan was tormented by Calleigh and Eric- not that Natalia really blamed they- and only Horatio knew the truth. Well before H had told Natalia. Pulling herself out of the car, Natalia walked towards the door. Knocking twice she was quickly met with a slightly disshelved Ryan who was wearing only a button up shirt and boxers.

"What?" He spat.

"I know what happened." Natalia said.

"Of course you do." Ryan snapped, almost slamming the door in Natalia's face.

"Horatio told me." Natalia told him, smiling lightly. Ryan opened the door and let Natalia in, still not sure what Natalia wanted. "You could have told me." Natalia said lightly. "And you could have told Eric and Calleigh. They know already, bu-"

"Yeah I should have told them! I tried to!" Ryan barked as he sat on the arm rest.

"I'm not blaming you with anything." Natalia said softly.

"Of course you're not." Ryan scoffed getting up, Natalia stopping him before he reached the kitchen.

"I told you that I know that truth. You had to do what you had to do." Natalia said, standing in very close proximity of Ryan, their noses almost bumping. "I agree, we've both said a few things to each other that we're not proud of-" Ryan winced at what he had said when Natalia had only started CSI. "And we've had our squabbles, but I trust you." Natalia said, sighing, seeing one of the many little scratches on Ryan's neck and face. She was about to continue when she felt Ryan's lips on hers. Her eyes still open from shock, eased closed when Ryan's tongue parted and entered her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Ryan stuttered, when they parted, Natalia still seeing stars. "I- uh-" Ryan had no words for what he had just done. Yeah, sure Natalia was a woman, but to Ryan she was more than that. She was like his sister, he couldn't hurt her, and if he had any feelings for her, they were squashed to unimaginable tiny volumes. But Ryan lost his thought trail when he felt Natalia press herself against him, running her fingers over his chest.

"Shut up." Natalia told him, a sly smile crawling up her face as Ryan's hands traveled down to Natalia's hips.

"Nat, I can't do this." Ryan sighed as Natalia's swift fingers unbuttoned Ryan's shirt.

"You're not interested?" Natalia asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Ryan with a confused expression.

"Natalia," Ryan sighed. "Of course I'm interested. I want you. But I also want this to go somewhere." Ryan said, as Natalia's hands continued their route down Ryan's chest and stomach.

"We can figure that out tomorrow." Natalia said, gasping at Ryan's bruises. "You didn't tell me about these." Natalia glared at Ryan.

"Sorry?" Ryan frowned, tugging Natalia's jacket off her shoulders, doing his best not to tear the blouse straight off her body.

"Funny." Natalia said, kissing the bruise on Ryan's collar bone lightly, before they traveled back up his neck, as Ryan clumsily undid Natalia blouse, Natalia gasping as Ryan's fingers ran over her stomach. Natalia chewed on Ryan's bottom lip, as Ryan pushed Natalia to the door of the bedroom. "I don't want this to be just a hook up." Natalia said, pulling away from their passionate kiss.

"Neither do I." Ryan groaned from the butterflies of anticipation in his stomach. If the door wasn't partly open, they would have probably broken it down in their make out frenzy. Ryan threw Natalia down on the bed, before straddling her.

"You're not fair." Natalia whined as Ryan kissed down her collarbone, while his fingers undid Natalia's bra hooks and pulled it off her chest.

"You're beautiful." Ryan scraped his fingers down Natalia's chest, Natalia moaning in response.

"Ryan- I want you." Natalia pulled Ryan towards by the collar of his shirt. Of course she didn't want to physically hurt him, but with these bruises that was almost not possible. Not that Ryan really minded. "I want you to love me."

"I can do that." Ryan murmured kissing her neck, as Natalia's fingers tried to pull Ryan's boxers off. "No, that's not happening yet." Ryan growled, removing Natalia's hands. Natalia whimpered a bit in response, as Ryan undid Natalia's jeans, pulling them off with her lacy panties. In the mood of tormenting his girl, Ryan's ran his hands up and down Natalia's inner thighs before kissing them lightly.

"Oh god…" Natalia moaned as Ryan scraped a fingernail over Natalia's clit, before leaning into Natalia's heated core, feasting on her juices. "Oh god, Ryan…" Natalia mewled, pulling on Ryan's hair. All of Natalia's insides tensed up as Ryan's fingers and tongue worked their magic on her. "Oh Ryyyaaannnnn…..!" Natalia moaned loudly as she reached her point.

"Oh god Ry-" Natalia stuttered, as Ryan lay next to her, running his fingers lightly over Natalia's thigh, grinning.

"What?" Ryan asked, kissing Natalia's breasts lightly.

"You're not fair!" Natalia snapped, Ryan still smirking helplessly at Natalia. "What's so funny, Wolfe?" Natalia pried, poking him in the chest. "You think that I can't stop you from breathing?" Natalia purred, kissing Ryan's chest 

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Ryan smirked.

"Oh I can try." Natalia smiled, starting with Ryan's neck, leaving little bite marks on Ryan's neck, as Ryan tightened his grip on Natalia's hips. "Did I find it already?" Natalia asked a slightly evil glint in her brown eyes.

"I want you to…" Ryan tried to think and talk but really neither functions were working.

"You me to what?" Natalia asked, although she already perfectly knew what Ryan wanted. And she was already working on that.

"I love you." Ryan whispered, Natalia rolling her eyes before she eyed the tent in Ryan's boxers. she pulled them off, before straddling his manhood, Ryan's eyes rolling back in his eye sockets, Natalia letting out a sharp breath as she enveloped him whole. "I'm on the pill." Natalia whispered since Ryan was looking at her with a look of slight terror.

"Talia…" Ryan moaned as Natalia rode him ferociously, her eyes closed. "DAMN IT TALIA!" Ryan yelled, holding onto Natalia's ass, leaving red marks from his red marks from his fingernails. Within minutes, they both reached their highs, falling back into each other's arms.

-0-

The sun beat in the bedroom, hitting Natalia square in the eyes, Natalia stirring awake. She remembered last night's events perfectly, but waking up to see Ryan's bruises and cuts was just unnerving. The tiny faded scar on Ryan's eye reminded Natalia that she had already almost lost him once. Natalia couldn't help but run her fingers over Ryan's scar lightly, that stirring him awake.

"Good morning." Ryan kissed Natalia's forehead lightly. "You're not mad at me are you?" Ryan asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Natalia asked, Ryan chuckling, his chest vibrating against Natalia's breasts. "Last night was amazing. But today if you don't go to a doctor-" Natalia winced at Ryan's wounds. "I'll hurt you." Natalia said, Ryan only smiling.

After some 4 years, they were finally together. And nothing to could stop that.

* * *

**GACK. :0 WHY DID I WRITE THAT! Someone hand me a squirt gun and some corrosive acid. o_o**

**R&R. This story is going to continue. 4 more chapters. Post CMO, DBTS, TB, & SIM. :) TRY TO FIGURE THAT OUT! Ahaha. xD**

**HINT: I don't like giving out hints but if you need to- All these are abbreviations of episodes that have something to do with R/N. 3 do for SURE, 1 is based partly on my imagination. I'll say "SIM" is the easiest one. Or the first two. **

**Second hint = 3 epis are in S8. ;)**


End file.
